


A Mindful of Bucky

by pinebae



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Hurt Sam Wilson, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23487967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinebae/pseuds/pinebae
Summary: Sam leaned heavily against the stone concrete wall as he pushed himself into a tight ball in hopes of seeming vulnerable to his captives. And as much as he hated it, he had no clue where he was or why he was kidnapped --maybe pretending to be clueless is how he gets back home.Home... where Bucky is probably losing his shit.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 84





	1. This always happens to me

Sam leaned heavily against the stone concrete wall as he pushed himself into a tight ball in hopes of seeming vulnerable to his captives. And as much as he hated it, he had no clue where he was or why he was kidnapped --maybe pretending to be clueless is how he gets back home.

Home... where Bucky is probably losing his shit.

He only hopes that his absence doesn't cause a relapse in the progression he has been having. Bucky has been doing really well with only a couple of nightmares a week and a happier glow in his face.  _ Glow.  _ Sam tightly scrunched his face as a wave of nausea and an immediate headache passed over him. He tried to reach up to wipe the sticky red blood off his face, but couldn't get far with the shackles around his arm. Sam tried to remember his breathing techniques but all that he could think of was  _ glow, glow, glow. _

_ "I am on my way now Bucky, and before you ask, yes I did get cat food" _

_ Bucky stifled a laugh as he lowered the volume on the television, his grip on the fluffy covers tightening. _

_ "I actually wasn't going to ask you that, but I am sure that Alpine is appreciative" _

_ "yeah, yeah whatever you say" grumbled Sam. He pulled the grocery bag out of the cart and into his trunk while wrestling his phone into his neck to hold it in place. As he was finishing he heard footsteps approaching him and he instinctively reached for his pocket knife, that he regrettably didn't bring because he was going to a five minute drive to pick up some snacks for a movie he and Bucky were meant to be watching.  _

_ "Sam?" _

_ "Yeah sorry I totally forgot to buy those sweet pickles you love" _

_ Bucky immediately sat up and was reaching for his gun strapped underneath the couch. Sam knew and teased him about how much he fucking hated those pickles. _

_ "Where are you" Bucky urged as he was reaching for his door handle. _

_ Sam fumbled with the grocery bags looking for anything that resembled a weapon, but all he had were some Doritos, Oreos, and Alpine's wet food. "Don't worry I can just go back into the store, I'm not even in my car, it's no big deal" _

_ "okay, okay, I'm in the car now. Just hold on. Can you see how many people are there?" _

_ Sam couldn't risk turning around without them knowing that he sees them. But at this point they must know that he's stalling, no one takes this long to put groceries away. _

_ "No it's fine, I want movie night to --" a loud crash erupting from the cellphone as it falls into the trunk. _

_ shit, Bucky thought. He was only a minute or two away, less if he continued to speed. _

_ Sam was slumped against a masked individual with a towel over his mouth and nose. His trunk is still open and the frantic calls from Bucky going unheard. _

Sam is brought out of his thoughts when the painful throb in his left leg made him grimace, probably from when his captors tased it and some more, after he refused to tell them who he worked for. He lost track of time after a while. The only thing Sam has had in what he presumed at least a couple of days were two cups of water and a slice of leftover pizza his captors tossed on the floor. Sam couldn't help but notice how his clothes were torn from the artificial knife cuts and how he wished he could be wearing his favorite sweater, that was actually Bucky's grey sleeping sweater.

_ "Dude have you seen where all my shirts have gone, I already checked the laundry" Bucky said as he walked into the living room only to stop when he noticed Sam wearing his navy sweatshirt with his knees tucked into them.  _

_ He smirked when Sam smugly replied with a "no" and pulled the hood over his face, causing him to look even more ridiculous. He didn't even realize he had moved over to the couch until he had already lightly pushed Sam, resulting in him tumbling to his side because of his knees still pulled into him. _

_ "Sure thing sweetheart"  _

_ Sam smiled at the nickname, which originally started off as a form of a joke, later became an endearing name Bucky called Sam during the start of their relationship. He quickly untucked his knees and pulled Bucky's arm until he was forced to fall face forward on the couch, where he landed with a soft oof on top of Sam. Bucky went to say something retaliative but was stopped short when Sam pulled him into a kiss. Although shocked, he shortly kissed him back harder until he actually fell face first onto the couch. Sam was already at the end of the hallway chuckling. _

_ "Its my sweater now Barnes" _

Once again Sam was pulled into reality when he saw a hand reach for the cell door. He internally groaned because with his possible broken leg and definite blood loss, he wasn't sure how much more he could handle. He flinches whenever he sees a shadow, and he thinks he might be going crazy from the lack of nutrition and movement,  _ definitely not a good combination _ he thought. Sam contemplated pretending to be sleeping but almost immediately scratched it off when one, that wouldn't stop them, and two, the guy was already standing in front of him.

"Well, the little birdy is finally awake -- my bad I guess I should just call you Sam"

As shocked as Sam was that the guy knew who he was, and that maybe the "little birdy" reference was because he is The Falcon, he couldn't be sure and remained as expressionless as his pain-tormented body would allow him. 

"I see, not talking" the man grumbled, who surprisingly, was even more muscular than Steve, and wore an even tighter shirt to prove it. 

Sam squinted at him due to the near darkness that enveloped his cell, but he was able to make out the form of a weapon that he prayed was not a gun. He remained attentive even though his leg pulled him into a foggy haze of confusion and he flipped back and forth from listening to the man to noticing the blood that stained his favorite pair of shoes. His face was roughly grabbed and pulled to face the guy, who he can now see, is probably about mid-thirties and has about an equal amount of tattoos on his arm.

"Are you listening? Who do you work with?" he angrily pushed, as he tightened his grip around Sam's face, a little too close to his neck for Sam's liking.

Sam wasn't sure why he did what he did because he had absolutely no leverage of him, but he still proceeded to spit into his face and the giant hand let go of his grip. Sam briefly sighed and took a breath without the feeling of constriction overwhelming his thoughts. But it was a quick relief as the hand was back on him, this time around his throat. Sam pulled his arms up to pry the intruding hands on him, but forgot that he was shackled and his hands fell short of reaching. Instead, they dangled awkwardly at his side as he jerked back and forth in attempts to get his airway free. Lights dashed in his eyes and Sam thought  _ this is how I die, because I spit at a man three times my size, Buck would be proud.  _ Just as Sam saw white dots dancing in front of him and his arms slacked in a manner that is in no way comfortable, he heard an ear-splitting ring and he could breathe again.

Sam huffed in as much air as he could before he started to cough roughly.

He felt a hand touch his arm and instinctively kicked the person, causing him to curse at the pain in his leg. Sam, disoriented and aware of the blood dripping down his face, began thrashing out at the person.

"Hey, it's okay sweetheart, it me, I'm here"

Sam abruptly opened his eyes to notice the soft and concerned look from his boyfriend who was standing a meter away with his arm reached out.

Sam choked and whispered " B-Buck". He tried to move forward but fell back, his head bouncing off the wall.

"It's okay, don't move" Bucky quickly replied. Sam blinked and Buck was in front of him wiping the blood off his temple with a rag and flashing a light into his eyes.

"I don't think I have a concussion," Sam tiredly uttered, his forehead leaning slightly forward to rest on that of his boyfriends. His tired state finally catching up to him.

Bucky softly chucked, bringing his hands to reach up and cup Sam's face, faltering at the sight of the red lines around his throat. He slowly thumbed at Sam's cheek before pulling away. Sam was suddenly aware that he could move his arms and the shackles were carelessly tossed across the room.

"Can you walk sweetheart?"

Sam desperately wanted to say yes, but the thought of the pain, and his nagging headache had him whimpering out a small no. Bucky got angry at the sight of Sam in so much pain, but quickly pushed it down as he gently lifted Sam up on his feet, bearing most of his weight on his side as Sam balanced himself on his good leg. He could be angry later, but he has to get Sam to medical first. He swiftly picked up Sam in a pose, his head slacking against Bucky's shoulder.

"Let's go home"

  
  



	2. Sam's not allowed to the store anymore

Bucky folded into the ratty white hospital chair as he held onto the unconscious hand of Sam. Bucky was still covered in his blood-torn uniform while Sam, wearing a hospital gown, was attached to multiple Iv's and looking paler than normal. Although, much better than how he was when he first found him in the cell, malnourished, worn out, and frankly, near death. Bucky's heart still raced as if he was still in the moment of running down the dark corridor with Sam barely hanging onto consciousness. Bucky begging Sam to hang on while he tried to prevent the blood flowing from the many tiny cuts on his body. 

He was brought back to Sam when the grip tightened briefly on their connected hands. Sam's breath hitched as his senses returned slowly, the mix between the drugs he was jacked up on and the overwhelming pain causing him to groan and ground his teeth. Bucky shifted closer and used his free hand to soothe the wrinkles on Sam's forehead.

"I see the princess finally decided to wake up from his nap" Bucky teased, with no actual malice in his voice and a concerned frown on his face.

Sam attempted to open his eyes but shut them immediately when the blinding lights of a hospital room bombarded his view. But he opened them again because this light was such a contrast to where he was kidnapped to that he was assured that he wasn't dreaming, and it was actually Bucky who came to save him.

A few seconds passed with nothing but the steady beats of Sam's heart being heard. Bucky patiently, but anxiously waited for Sam to say anything, to do anything, to relieve the tension he has been holding in him since that day to the grocery store. Sam's head bobbed to the direction of Bucky, his cheek resting on their connected hands, too tired to attempt to lift it any further.

Sam nuzzled his hand briefly and whispered, "...Not -- a princess". Which came out more rough then he intended, but Bucky was glad to hear his voice nonetheless. 

He let out a shaky sigh that he didn't realize he was holding in and leaned into Sam. Once again connecting their foreheads like back when he first found him, a simple way for them to know that they are not alone. And as tired as Sam was, he leaned upwards to pull Bucky into a kiss, which was immediately returned with a gentler touch than he knew Bucky was capable of. Bucky's mind wandered from _It was only the grocery store_ to _I_ _can't let this man out of my sight._ Yet, Sam always knew what he was thinking, whether it was the slight change in his facial expression or the three year experience he has of being Bucky's significant other.

"They knew my name" Sam revealed. His eyes downcast as he avoided Bucky's eyes. Bucky nodded, obviously recognizing that meant he was ambushed purposefully for reasons that they don't know yet, but is certain that Fury will get to it. A piece was lifted from Bucky because it meant that it wasn't his fault, but regardless, Sam was still in pain that he couldn't prevent. However, Bucky refused to think about it any longer when Sam was finally back into the safety of his sight.

"Are you hurting? I can get you some more pain meds, I thought they were skimping out on you" Bucky urged when he saw Sam grimace but quickly cover it up. He shook his head a couple of times, making him a little dizzy.

Sam smiled slightly, causing Bucky's spirits to rise because his smile was always so beautiful when it came from him. 

"I just want to go home" 

Bucky paused. He wanted Sam to get better in a place designed for that, but, Sam was on his way home that day and he never made it, he wants to give him at least that comfort, and if that meant Bucky became his nurse, so be it.

"Alpine is missing his food that you promised him" Bucky responded with a slight glimmer of mock in his tone as he childishly stuck his tongue out at Sam.

Sam rubbed his thumb over the back of Bucky's hand and commented " Well I'm sure he'll be more than understanding Buck".

Causing Bucky to look at him strangely because they both know that the cat has ignored both of them a multitude of times when they forget to feed him in the morning.

"Fine, I'll buy him treats then"

Sam reached his hand up shakily to push the strands of Bucky's hair out of his face. Pieces of dried blood still clumped into bits of his hair and Sam let out laugh, because they were really just a big mess. Bucky simply leaned down closer to Sam's face, and whispered into his ear,

"Okay -- but I'm coming with this time"


End file.
